


leave me alone.

by ivanattempts



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, coppernauts, tempers running high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sentence meme prompt. || leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me alone.

    The words come as a bit of a shock, a verbal slap to the face. He’s never heard that sharp of a tone come out of Benny’s mouth — the other just seems so cheerful. But more importantly, the statement itself; _Leave me alone!_

    Benny hates to be alone, he knows this — and he knows he’s in the wrong here, and that he fully deserves the other’s sudden lashing out, but it is a _little_ unfair. They were both being completely irrational — it had been a long day, a  _really_ long day. The kind where he works way past the clock, way past the time he should have been home, way past the time he should have curled into bed and held the other close to him. In his defense, there had been no way of him knowing that tonight would be one of  _those_ nights; if he’d known, maybe he could have pushed the paperwork off just  _one more day_ , or could have cut the interrogation just a little shorter, transferred it over to someone else, or hell, maybe even let the perp go — it wasn’t a  _serious_ offense, and G was often lenient on first-time wrongdoers.

    But he simply _hadn’t known_ , couldn’t have known of the other’s growing anxiety, couldn’t have known of the way his hands had begun to shake as night fell, couldn’t have known that he’d abandoned his model spaceship in pieces and had floated restlessly about the apartment, couldn’t have known of how he’d reluctantly made his way to the bedroom, and couldn’t have known of how  _hard_ he’d tried to stay awake and wait up for him, because he  _knew_ , but didn’t want to  _bother_ him.

    And it hadn’t helped that Business had been hovering today, all up in his — well, _business_ , overlooking to make sure procedures were followed to a T, because even now, he couldn’t stand anything less than  _perfection_. Stress levels were high, and maybe if he’d known, he would have tried to calm down a bit before he made it home.

    Instead, he’d driven a little too fast, which kept his adrenaline up, and he’d slammed the door when he’d gotten home. He’d thrown his jacket carelessly at the coat rack and nearly knocked it down; he’d shown up in a foul temper, intending just to go to bed. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, wasn’t in the mood to do much of anything except put his feet up, and try to forget the entire day had ever happened.

    He’d kicked off his shoes, and three steps into the living room, he’d stepped on the fallen pieces of spaceship; the sharp metal of the hull had dug in, and while there was no blood, it had _hurt_ , and that was the last straw — he’d jumped around on one foot, stomped his way to the bedroom, and slammed the door open.

    He hadn’t noticed that Benny was curled up, shaking in his sleep, already obviously petrified at something he, himself, couldn’t see. Hadn’t recognized the signs that the other was trapped in a nightmare. Hadn’t given a second thought to anything before he’d started yelling, shouting at the other about his darned models all over the darned floor, and how he’d _asked_ him to clean the darn things up when he wasn’t tinkering with them —

    And then Benny was sitting bolt upright, screaming at the top of his lungs, holding his arms up as if to fend the furious cop off, and that, that had stopped him dead in his tracks — the look of sheer _terror_ on his face, the wild-eyed  _panic_ of a cornered animal, the short, heaving breaths that threatened to choke him in how hastily, how desperately he was trying to draw air into his lungs, as if…as if he  _hadn’t been able to breathe_.

    The full situation had dawned on him too late, which is what led to this — Benny curled away from him, sobbing against his knees, huddles on the furthest corner of the bed he could get to without falling off, anything to be away from the other.

    _Leave me alone!_

    But wasn’t that just the problem? He’d left him alone — and even when he’d come back, he’d made him feel alone.

    He eases onto the bed one careful, slow motion at a time, the mattress dipping beneath his weight as he approaches the other man. When he reaches him, he notes how Benny turns his head away, sniffles, tries not to let him see his flushed, tear-stained cheeks. B’s hand comes up, and after a hesitant moment, he slides his glasses fully from his face, and doesn’t replace them, merely setting them to the side. He doesn’t need them here, or now — not with Benny, not when he needs both of the cops there with him.

    _Leave me alone!_

    “I’m not leaving you alone. I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me — _us_ — buddy. Don’t really know what we’d be without you, anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my GCBC RP blog, hxlved@tumblr.


End file.
